


Dressing up

by Kyoukalay



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Emmy would look great in a dress, Gen, Masks, Masquerade Ball, dressing up, grosky is nice and oblivious as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoukalay/pseuds/Kyoukalay
Summary: Emmy and the professor are asked to go undercover to a masquerade ball.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Dressing up

‘’Are you sure this is absolutely necessary Grosky?’’ Emmy asked the inspector on the other side of the curtain.

‘’Er..well the head of the family loves his masquerade balls. I can’t really help you out with that part. Just be glad we got you two the invites!’’ the bulky man posed feverishly in front of the grand mirror inside the store.

‘’I don’t know, this just feels...strange.’’

‘’I’m sure you will look lovely my dear.’’ the professor's voice echoed through the dressing room.

‘’Are you done yet professor?’’

‘’Almost. This suit is quite tricky.’’

The team at Scotland Yard had asked the professor to help them out on a recon mission. Grosky himself had been feverish to attend, but was quickly put in place by the chief. Grosky had retorted by saying his face wouldn’t be visible because of the masks, which is true in most cases, but since the man’s posture and visible chest hair are such landmarks in the criminal underworld of London, the chief didn’t want to risk it. The professor had been hesitant at first, unsure if his presence would be necessary at all, but quickly turned around for some reason, when Emmy had expressed her interest. She had never been to something as lavish as a masquerade ball and was dying to have a little fun outside of work. At the moment, they were searching for the perfect outfit to wear to the ball. Grosky had been kind enough to help them out. Him brute forcing them into the recon vault back at Scotland Yard had nothing to do with it of course.

‘’I thought masquerade balls were all about the masks! Not the dresses necessarily.’’ Emmy sighed while tugging on her outfit.

‘’On the contrary, the entire ensemble makes the impression.’’ the professor responded from somewhere closeby.

‘’This is embarrassing!’’

‘’Come on Emmy! A fighter like you should be able to adjust to any situation!’’ Grosky yelled out way harder than necessary.

‘’Yes, exactly. When it comes to combat that is.’’ she mumbled.

‘’Emmy, if you are uncomfortable with this situation, we can always search for someone else to accompany me. I don’t want to force you to do anything you don’t want.’’ the professor sounded closer.

He was probably done with his outfit. Emmy janked open the curtain and huffed exasperated.

‘’No, I still really want to go. Just...don’t laugh alright? This is not something I usually wear.’’

The two gentlemen’s mouths fell wide open when they witnessed their friend and colleague in the get up presented. The professor almost felt the need to take off his tophat in respect. The dark slim-fitted dress hugged her body in a delicate way. The slit, that started down from her hips, revealed one of her legs and black pumps. The long, see-through sleeves were lined with spots of yellow flowers, giving a dash of colour to the otherwise black, slightly sparkly ensemble. Around her eyes rested a black mask with feathers on the side. She placed her arms on her hips and puffed up her cheeks, unsure what to say to their stares. Eventually, the professor cleared his throat, his cheeks tainted a faint pink.

‘’I must say my dear, you look absolutely lovely.’’

Grosky repositioned himself next to Emmy and patted her on the back with just a little too much force.

‘’They won’t know what hit them, BWUAHAHA!’’

Grosky always had a way with words.

‘’Well…-’’ Emmy turned her gaze back to the professor with a blush of her own. ‘’-I guess I’ll wear this then.’’

That evening, the ball spoke of a most handsome couple that, for some unknown reason, had to retreat early in the evening. To collect some bad guys.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the spam of short stories. Me and some other creators are trying to drown out the horrible fics of some individuals that bring a stain on this community.


End file.
